dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, known in Japan as , is the twelfth movie based on the ''Dragon Ball Z anime. It was originally released in Japan on March 4 1995 between episodes 258 and 259. It is the sequel to Bio-Broly. It was again released to select theaters March 17, 2006, making it the first Dragon Ball movie to be released theatrically in the United States, with The Return of Cooler following. Following that, it had been released March 28th, 2006 in North America on DVD. Outline It shows a teenage "Saike" guarding an evil-purification machine, but he is distracted with his heavy metal music. He accidentally doesn't pay attention and the machine gets too full and breaks, releasing all of the evil energy at once. As a result, on Earth, many of the dead have been brought back to life, (previous villains from Dragon Ball Z series and movies, except Broly and Garlic Jr who is trapped in the Dead Zone), and some real life ones like Hitler (credited as "The Dictator" in the movie)) and Videl and Gohan are summoned to take care of them. Bulma and the others gather the Dragon Balls, and summon Shenron. They wish for all the souls to return to the underworld, but Shenron informs them that he can send them back but there is nothing stopping them from coming back, and that something is wrong in Other World and only King Yemma can solve the problem. In the Other World, Son Goku and Paikuhan are sparring, but are called to go to King Yemma and see what's going on. When they arrive, they find that Hell has been changed into a colorful, weird world filled with colorful stones. King Yemma has been imprisoned in a barrier, and the teenager has been mutated by the spiritual waste into a big ugly monster named Janemba. Paikuhan attempts to break the barrier, and Goku begins fighting the monster. The monster has strange powers that allow him to defy reality (such as creating a portal to punch through that leads right to Goku), and even as a Super Saiyan, Goku is losing. He then powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to defeat the monster. On Earth, Mr. Satan is winning over the zombies. Freeza arrives shortly after Son Gohan and Videl get rid of a large group of zombies and Frieza starts to taunt Gohan. However, Gohan defeats him and all the other villains, and afterwards, does an extremely lame victory dance (Complete with a silly trumpet theme in the background). In the afterlife, Paikuhan discovers that cursing at the ice causes it to break, and the monster which Goku thought he had defeated has transformed into a smaller, more powerful form. He makes a sword, and starts to easily beat Goku. He traps him in a triangular cage made from Blood Pond, then cuts it down to just fit Goku. Vegeta comes to help Goku. He starts to fight Janemba in his strongest form, Super Saiyan 2, but is no match for him. Goku breaks out of Blood Pond to help, but also is defeated. Both Goku and Vegeta take cover in a cage of spikes. Goku knows they cannot win as separate entities, so he suggests using the fusion technique. Vegeta becomes skeptical, first off that the pose for the Fusion Dance is embarrassing, and furthermore tells him he would rather die than to fuse with a low class Saiyan. But Goku calmly retorts that Vegeta already is dead. Goku persuades him to agree, and then they try the Fusion Dance. Vegeta, however, fails to extend his forefinger at the last second, and Veku is created. This fighter is weak and can do little but fart in Janemba's face. Right when Janemba is about to destroy him, the Fusion runs out and Goku and Vegeta escape. Vegeta curses Goku, saying Fusion is useless, but Goku points out that it is Vegeta's fault. Paikuhan then comes after giving up on the ice like shield and begins to fight Janemba to give Goku and Vegeta more time to perform the fusion. He figures that Janemba is made of the same material as the shield, and begins cursing at it. Surprisingly, it works, and the creature is caught completely by surprise. However, it is able to incapacitate Paikuhan, although those precious few seconds allowed Goku and Vegeta to perform the Fusion Dance, which is successful, forming Gogeta. Back on Earth, Goten and Trunks sense their dads fusing, and also fuse to create Gotenks. Gotenks defeats The Dictator's(Hitler's) army with the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack in one shot. Gogeta is formed, and he defeats Janemba with his ultimate attack: the Stardust Breaker. As a result, the teenage demon returns. Scared by Gogeta, he runs away. Hell is returned to normal and King Yemma is freed. Gogeta defuses, and Vegeta and Goku say farewell to each other, and Vegeta goes back. Goku and Paikuhan return to the Great Kai Planet. All of the souls are returned to the machine, which is restored. On Earth, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks are returning home. Goten and Trunks know who it was that saved them, but refuse to tell anyone. In the English version, Goten and Trunks also joked about Gohan and Videl kissing and being chased home by a cross Gohan and a confused Videl. Meanwhile, Shenron remains summoned, and asks if anyone still wants to use the wish. Cast list North American DVD features * Full-Screen English "2.0 Stereo" dub with optional subtitles. * Full-Screen English "5.1 Dolby Surround Sound" dub with optional subtitles (same subtitle track as above). * Full-Screen Uncut Japanese version (in Mono) with optional, English translated subtitles. * Interactive DVD Menus. * Scene Selection. * Character Profiles on 12 different characters in the movie. * FUNimation Trailers advertising Dragon Ball Z, the Dragon Ball Z TCG, the "Z" Store, Mr. Stain, and Degrassi. Trivia * All swastikas (in the Hitler scenes) are removed from FUNimation's DVD, including the so-called "uncut" version. Additionally, all "third reich" references are removed and Hitler is referred to as "The Dictator" in the character profiles. * Takes place in the middle of the Buu Saga * Doesn't take place in the Dragonball Z timeline and probably has the most plot holes of any of the movies. Since Baba brought the dead Goku to Earth, Goku has never been on Grand Kai's planet. After the death of Vegeta, Gohan was either thought to be dead or on Supreme Kai's planet, and Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl were either searching for the Dragonballs to wish back Vegeta's victims or on Kami's Lookout. Not to mention Shenron can only grant two wishes at this point, not three. * Broly doesn't appear at all in this movie, despite being stated in the previous movie by Goku that he's a hell resident. Music * OP *# "WE GOTTA POWER" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics * ED *# "Saikyō no Fyūjon" (The Mightiest Fusion) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Tetsuji Hayashi, Arrangement: Yūzō Hayashi, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics External links * Announcement on FUNimationFilms See also * List of films 12